oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness I
Walkthrough #Talk to King Narnode. #Ascend the tree and take the glider to Karamja #Go to the shipyard and talk with G.L.O. Caranock. #Return via glider to the King. #Talk to Daero on the second level of the Grand Tree, near Blurbury bar. #Solve the sliding puzzle. The solution is to the right. Avoid logging out as the puzzle may reset. Alternately, pay 200,000 coins. #Talk to Waydar, who will fly to Crash Island. #Ask Lumdo to sail to Ape Atoll. He will refuse, so talk to Waydar. Speak with Lumdo again and he will now agree. #Once on the Atoll, run until you reach the mahogany tree, at which point you should run north. You will be pelted with a volley of arrows. #You awake in a cell guarded by Trefaji and Aberab. Do not go toward the edge of the jail cell when one is near, or you will be hit for some damage. The gorillas will patrol twice, then switch off. When the patrolling monkey starts moving west towards the other, you should picklock and run out while they are switching off. It may take several tries, and some times the gorillas will switch so quickly that there is no chance to evade. #Travel north of the jail, then east to speak to Karam. #Travel south, past the large door, keeping in the jungle grass. When you are in the grass, the archer monkeys do not fire. Continue east in the grass south of the building, then south, until you reach the sargeant. #Speak with the sargeant. #Go north, then sprint west to the grass. Continue west in the grass until you reach the bamboo door. #Enter the door. When inside this house, stay on the dark brown ground or you may be sent back to jail. #Staying on the dark brown, step east and north, and search the stacked crates towards the middle of the room to acquire monkey dentures. #Search the southeasternmost crate and say yes. You will be damaged. #Travel to the northeast part of this cavern, and search the crates to acquire the M'amulet mould. #Teleport to Al-Kharid. #Bank, and withdraw the following items: 1 or 2 anti-poison potions, monkey dentures, m'amulet mould, 1 gold bar, 4-6 energy restore potions, and the rest should be food. If you choose to use protect from melee, wear armour to enhance prayer stats, and bring a prayer potion. #Take the Al-Kharidian glider to the Grand Tree. #Climb down the ladder and speak with Daero. #Tell Daero that you wish to return. #Speak to Waydar. #Speak to Lumdo. #Travel west and enter the tunnel ( ). 12.Right now turn on your Protect from Melee. And keep yourself on run all the time. Eat food when you have low health. Drink anti-poison when you are poisoned and drink energy potion when you are running out of energy. It is this simple. Then just run all the way to the end of the tunnel until you find three gnomes. Talk with the mage gnome, Zooknock. He will tell you that you need to get him these items: Gold bar, something to do Monkey Speech, a Monkey amulet mould, Monkey remains and a Monkey Talisman. Use the Gold Bar, Monkey Denture and Amulet Mould with Zooknock and then he gives a "green gold bar" and monkey amulet mould. 13.Use your dueling ring to go back to Al-Kharid. Recharge your prayer points in Lumbridge, and go to Bank. Equip yourself with good armor and weapon take 4 anti-poison potions, green bar, monkey amulet mould, ball of wool (Can be purchased at the Ardougne general store) and food. Get back to Ape Atoll, and follow unti you get shot down again and you end up in prison. Get out of prison like the way it is mentioned above and go by Karam. 14.Now you need to go down the trapdoor in the temple with lvl 167 Monkey Guards. Go in the temple with protect from Melee on. You can always recharge because there is a temple there and the lvl 167 don't take any damage off you. Now in the temple go northeast behind the furnace thing. Here the monkeys cant attack you so you can put protect from melee off. To get into the trapdoor you need to stand in front of it. It is guarded by 2 monkey guards. When the guard moves away and you see the space switch your protect from melee on and RUN TO THE FRONT OF THE TRAP DOOR. Then go down it. There are a lot of Zombies and high lvl thing s here so Keep the protect from melee turned on and use the enhanced bar with the wall of flames. And then use your ball of wool with it. Then Climb up the rope back into temple. Then straight away climb up ladder. Now it is safe to put the protect from melee off. Use your dueling ring to go back to Al-Kharid. 15.Recharge your prayer in lumbridge. Go to Bank. Get 4 anti-poison potions. Wear Full Armor and your Monkey Speak Amulet. Get Back to Ape Atoll. Get into Prison and the escape out into the Grass area by Karam. Go into the house where you got the monkey dentures from. Go South West and search the crate for bananas. Take 4-5 bananas. Now go back up to the grass area by karam. Look at the map where it says the monkey child. Go to the house east of it from the hole in the wall through the back. There is an ally on west part of the house. 16.Now you see monkey child and monkey child's aunt. The aunt CAN NOT SEE YOU otherwise she'll call the guards and you end up in jail. So what you do is that everytime the aunt goes into the house west of garden you speak to the monkey child. And everytime you see her coming back go hide in the allyway. Speak to the child and tell him you are his uncle. He'll tell you that his aunt has asked him to collect 20 bananas. But since he cant count you can him any amount (about 4-5). Speak with him again and give him all the bananas. Wait a bit and then speak to him and he'll give you the monkey talisman. Use dueling ring to teleport to Al-Kharid. 17.Now recharge prayer if you need to. Go to Al-Kharid Bank. Store all weapon and armor in bank. Wear dueling ring, and armor which helps prayer, 4 anti-poison potions, 6 energy potions, monkey talisman, monkey corpse *or* monkey bones, and food. Go to Ape Atoll. Then go down the tunnel to Zooknock. Use both items with Zooknock and you will get a Monkey Gregree. Now you can be relieved because everytime you wield this you turn into a Karamja monkey and you won't be attacked in Ape Atoll. Teleport back to Al-Kharid. Recharge your prayer points and go to bank. Wield Monkey Speak Amulet, Good Armor. Take Anti-Poison Potions, monkey gregree, and food. 18.Go to Ape Atoll. Once there wield the Monkey Greegree and you'll turn into monkey. Go Northwest following the cliff and you'll see a gate (where the monkey archers normally shoot you down). Go through the gate and go speak to sergeant. Then Speak to elder guard right by the sergeant. He won't let you through. So Go South West and up the cliff. Then go up the ladder across the bridge and down the ladder to speak to Kruk. Kruk takes you to the monkey king. Speak with Monkey King and ask for alliance. He will tell you to rescue a monkey from Ardougne Zoo. Talk with elder guard to get out. 19.Teleport to Al-Kharid using dueling ring. Now Go to Ardougne Zoo. Speak with Monkey minder. Then wield the monkey greegree and speak to him. He'll put you in a cage. Speak with a monkey in the cage and you'll put it in your inventory. Then unwield the monkey gregree you'll turn back into human. Speak with Monkey Minder and he'll let you out. WALK TO GRAND TREE. Do not teleport there or use spirit trees. Fly Back to Ape Atoll. Wield the Monkey Gregree again and go to the monkey king by speaking to guard. The king will think about an alliance. Then go talk to the sergeant and he will give you a sigil; you are now a member of the 10th Guard. NOTE: You may have to talk to the Sergeant 2 or 3 times; also you may need to be a human to get the Sigil. If you die and lose the Sigli, check with the Sergeant; he will send you to Waymottin (?) in the mage tunnel. If you lose the monkey amulet, obtain the items again and visit the mage again. The Monkey Child will cry but if you log out and back in he will stop crying. 20.Do NOT wear the Sigil until you are ready to fight the level 195 demon Defeating the Demon There are several ways of defeating the demon. Before you face it you should take at least two Prayer potions, one Antipoison potion, good food, and a Ring of dueling or Amulet of glory. When you wear the sigil you will be teleported into an arena with the level 195 demon in it. The demon is very fierce and deals 30 damage with its melee and magic attacks, so as soon as you put the sigil on make sure you also turn on the Protect from Magic prayer. Once you are down there you can use any of the following strategies: A. You can mage him using high level attack spells. B. You can use a cannon. This works really well if you can use Protect from magic because the cannon will do all the work for you. Take about 100 cannon balls just in case. C. You can range him if you are a good ranger. D. You can melee him, but since he can deal over 30 damage I wouldn't recommend going near him. Once you have killed the level 195 demon, speak to the person which the arrow is pointing at. You will then be teleported to Ape Atoll. Now teleport to Al-Kharid using dueling ring or amulet of glory. 21.Take the glider in Al-Kharid to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Speak with King Nomad on the bottom floor to finish the quest. Then go up the ladder and speak with Daero to get trained in other skills. Rewards * 3 Quest Points * 10,000 coins. * 3 diamonds. * If you talk to Daero after the quest, he will give you 35,000 experince in Attack and Defence, OR Strength and Hitpoints, and then 20,000 experience in the other two skills. * After you finish you can buy and wield the Dragon scimitar. External links *Quest guide from Rune Tips Category:Quests